


Collateral

by theonlyreason



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Domestic Violence, Drama, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, OT4, Psychological Drama, Teen Angst, a bit dark, calum can get triggering, im experimenting and mixing the ships up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlyreason/pseuds/theonlyreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke, Ashton, Michael and Calum barely crossed paths in Richmond High, but after an unfortunate car accident that cost the life of Luke's father, the four of them find themselves into the most unlikely situation. Especially after one of them was the reason behind it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collateral

When the first day of Year 12 came, Luke was overwhelmed to receive twice as much tasks as he did the previous year. Although performing well in extra-curricular as well as academics had its perks, it did cost Luke a lot of work. But this he didn't mind. Luke trailed down the hallway as if it was his kingdom, and it was, as he was rewarded with exhilarated waves and pats on the shoulder by people he barely even recalled. Strolling his way to his locker, he found a boy his age with ridiculously bright red hair waiting by the corridor, tapping patiently as people turned heads at the sight of him.

"Hi," Luke said reluctantly when the boy met his eyes.

"Oh, hey," the boy nodded at him, extending a hand out to him, "You must be Luke. Mrs. Smith said I could find you here, for the tour."

"Oh, yeah," Luke eyebrows slowly relaxed as he shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Michael," he replied, hooking his fingers to his pocket.

The familiarity suddenly hit Luke as he said his name. _"A transferee at Year 12?"_ he had asked Mrs. Smith the week before the school year officially started.

 _"From what I hear,"_ Mrs. Smith said, _"His parents went through an awful divorce, and his mother found a job here in West Sydney. Someone had to support the family, you know."_

"Yeah, c'mon. I'll show you around." Luke tilted his head as an indication to follow him. Though Luke didn't intend to be nosy, his curiosity to find out the real reason was killing him. He glanced back at Michael and sighed in relief when he noticed the boy wasn't getting skeptic of what's inside his head. The idea made his cheeks flush that he focused on how to get rid of  _that_ instead.

"So," Luke cleared his throat. "Cafeteria's that way, three doors to the left," he pointed. "The classrooms here get pretty tricky, but you'll get the hang of it eventually. What's your first period?"

"English Advanced, Room D42." Michael read the schedule he has wrapped around his hand.

Luke couldn't stop to hide a grin when the information registered into his brain. "Well, what do you know, we're in the same class. C'mon." Just as Luke turned his head, what caught his eye kept his feet glued to the floor, as well as the other students of Richmond High.

"Something wrong?" Michael followed Luke's eyes, seeing a dark-haired boy, slumping his way down the hall, earphones pressed to his ear as he ignored eyes piercing through him in disbelief. Michael could see people murmuring and pointing as the boy passed by, and he knew well that so did the boy, but if he was ever slightly bothered, Michael couldn't tell.

"Since when is he back?" Luke muttered.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

"What? Oh, nothing." Luke shook his head. "That's Calum," Luke said, regaining his composure. "He took a leave of absence three months into Year 11. Wasn't exactly his best year."

Michael just nodded, knowing it wasn't any of his business to snoop around the boy's personal life. But he couldn't help but look at him-- how indifferent and uninterested he looked. Then the boy caught his eye. Michael quickly dropped his gaze until his eyes fell on Luke instead, who gave him a reassuring smile and nudged his head to their destination. 

* * *

As soon as Ashton arrived home, he quickly scanned the rooms to make sure his father wasn't home. When he was certain, he quickly ran to his room and reached for his pillowcase, revealing a thick wad of bills. He sat quickly on his bed and started counting.

"What's that?" Ashton nearly jumped at his feet at the sound of his little brother Harry at the door.

"Close the door," Ashton hissed at him.

"Where'd you get that?" Harry asked again.

"From my job, now please Harry, would you close the door?" Ashton said, losing count and starting over.

"I don't get it. Why'd you have to do that? Mom said it's dangerous--"

"Mom doesn't know what she's saying, okay?" Ashton said, stuffing the money in an envelope and placing it in a bag. "Besides, it's for her."

"What if dad finds out?" By the sound of his father's name, Ashton felt the goosebumps ride up his skin. "He won't," he said, standing up. "As long as you don't say anything." Ashton tousled his little brother’s hair and slumped the bag in his shoulder, leaving the room. "Keep an eye on Mom, okay? I'll be back tonight."

"Be careful!" Harry shouted before Ashton could shut the door.

As soon as he stepped out of the house, he saw Nate's car already double parked in the street. It was already getting dark, which meant his dad was about to get home drunk and angry any time soon. He looked back at the house and had second thoughts of leaving his little brother behind, who was completely defenseless and vulnerable against his vicious father's rage.

"Ashton, let's go!" Nate rolled his window down with furrowed eyebrows, not giving Ashton another option. "We don't have all day."

"Yeah," Ashton muttered to himself, dragging the bag beside him.

"So, what's this guy's recognition sign?" Nate asked, popping the clutch.

"Black sunglasses, trench coat."

"Risky," Nate joked. Ashton let out a chuckle as his eyes landed on the bag. He's been working as a pusher for three months now, after this guy named Larry passed away. Although he didn't make deliveries daily, he earned good profit, all of which he spent on his mother.

Nate has always been his partner in their deliveries, and was the one who offered Ashton the job. Given the risks, Ashton was brave enough to accept it. Whatever it takes to give his mother the proper care she needs.

At seven, Ashton walked by the empty parking lot of the pub, the bag suspended against his shoulder, with Nate on the lookout at the other side of the road. He was a few minutes early, but he noticed him at once, a man in his forties, wearing a trench coat and black sunglasses. Ashton walked over to him with the usual, "Larry isn't making deliveries anymore. I took the job." Instead of standardly handing the drug disguised in an envelope , the man told Ashton to follow him to the van. Ashton looked over the street and saw Nate shaking his head fleetingly. "I'm afraid I don't fraternize," he said, simply. Just how he was told to do.

The man bellowed a chuckle, "Neither do I, boy. Let's go."

"Just hand the money."

"I said let's go." The man said, immediately filling the tension of the empty block.

"What do you need?" Ashton asked, trying to keep his voice as composed as possible.

"Just a few questions," the man shrugged, reaching for his pocket which Ashton instantly recognized as a loaded pistol. "Don't you have one yourself? Why that son of a bitch died? Asshole was blackmailing me, upping the price, too... He saw it coming. And you will, too. If you don't talk."

Even if Ashton wanted to talk, his mind wasn't functioning properly by then. When the man figured he wasn't going to speak, he aimed the gun effortlessly at his head. "I warned you."

Then Ashton heard it fire, but it wasn't pointed at him. It hit the man's shoulder as he howled in pain and when Ashton whirled back, he saw Nate with a gun of his own. "The car, now!" He yelled, and Ashton quickly dashed to his feet.

Ashton jumped to the driver's seat, popping the clutch as Nate ran in for the passenger's seat. "Drive!"

"I'm trying!" He shouted back, slamming on the gas pedal.

Ashton could still feel his heart pumping even after a few glances behind them to see if the man caught up. "Shit, great." Nate muttered just as they heard the thunder rumbling. After a few minutes, the rain started to drop like thick bullets from the sky, Ashton needed to squint to see the road clearly.

"Are your headlights even working?" he asked, annoyed, as he kept flipping the switches. "We're driving through a fucking cliff at night with no fucking headlights?"

"Jackpot," Nate laughed, slapping his knee as if he just heard the funniest joke. Ashton grumbled as he kept eyeing his rear-view mirror. "You know," Nate said, regaining himself, "Boss is seriously gonna shit himself when he finds out that dude killed-- WATCH OUT!"

Ashton snapped his eyes back on the road, as he heard a car's horn and saw bright light from the opposite car's headlights flash through his eyes. He quickly swerved away from the cliff as the other car went straight for it. His car wasn't stopping as it hit against a wall, and all Ashton heard was glass shattering.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Hope you guys leave your thoughts, would be great criticism for me. :)


End file.
